An Unexpected Evil
Author's Note This is a creepypasta made by H950sm. All pastas are fake, including this one. This takes place after the Codeman events. Enjoy! There are no spoilers at all -- this is a different story not related to the other trilogy. A sequel may be out soon. Read on... 1 It was my Realm, about to be open, on which I was playing on. There was a huge spawn and modern village that I had built around it. My plan was to post about this new coming PE/W10E Realm on the Forums. I was flying around the entire area, just taking a final look at the area. Everything was perfect. I took some screenshots which I could use for my thread. Afterwards, I dropped on the grass outside an edge of the village. Man, it's surely wild here, I thought. Tall grass was there. I thought that it'd be perfect for the 'feeling'. You know, the feeling of adventure and exploration. The sun was setting and the light from the sky was fading away. Darkness slowly took the place of the departing light. I turned to the sun. It was a great view. It provided me with a satisfying feeling. Then the corner of my eye caught something. I shifted to my right and noticed a figure in the tall grass. I was on Peaceful Creative mode, and the figure was too tall to be an animal. I peered through the tall grass. I paused to check the list of players. Nobody except me; I was the only one on the server. When I closed the Pause Menu, a character -- the same figure -- stood right in front of me, staring at me while standing outside the tall grass. The skin was a normal Alex skin, except that a sad frown, small wounds around the body, and a black eye were present. I wasn't surprised. The case seemed interesting. I attempted to speak to it. Hello. The silence remained unbroken. I got a glimpse of the moon rising from the left side of the screen. Could you please talk to me? The silence was broken, now. Please. . .help me. . . For some reason, I received a chill on my spine. Help you with what? He. . .is coming. . . 'Herobrine' was the first word that emerged from my mind. But no, Herobrine was a damn fake creepypasta. The annoying Herobrine-related comments appeared in my mind for no reason. I decided to end my suspicion. Herobrine? There is no such being like that. Ugh, why did I just ask her that, I thought grumpily. The next suspicion was him. And he was who I had met before. CodeMan? Is it him? I do not kn-----AHHHHH! Then all of a sudden, a flash of lightning shook the world, and I took a few steps backwards. Looking back at Alex, I was terrified. What I was seeing with my naked eyes was terribly real. A sword was inserted through Alex's center, and she had her hands up in the air. The sword had a coating of blood. Her emotions had changed, too. Her eyes and mouth were wide open. Then slowly, the sword was withdrawn, and Alex fell flat on the ground, laying in front of me. Pixel blood started to flow like a liquid. Then I looked up and saw another person standing there. A very familiar person to me. I rubbed my eyes and looked even more carefully. It was indeed him. His hair was big, but not long. He wore a white shirt and probably a violet pant and somewhat boots. He was holding the sword in his right hand, and surprisingly, wore an evil smile and look on his face. J-Jesse? The sword in his hand disappeared. Yes. Now, it is time. . . . . .I rule! wth Then the screen changed. The background turned almost-dark brown. In the middle, there was a message. Disconnected from server. I quickly returned to the Main Menu screen and got to the Realms section. Thankfully, the Realm was still there. I clicked on it, and it loaded. I spawned in the same area I last stood. I turned around and was left stunned. My entire creations were...gone. They were the result of all my hard work over a fortnight. And at present, it had all vanished into thin air! But there was another surprise, too. Ahead of me, there was a sign. I walked over to it, and read it. Enjoy your new land! ''-Jesse, the Leader of the Order.'' 2 -- Epilogue Since that experience, I had never seen Jesse again. He was in that game (MCSM), I know, and I also play it. But not the Jesse I had seen. Nothing strange occurred to me while playing MCSM, though. It was all so sudden. My allegation is that he was the one who caused the disappearance of my builds. I was unable to rebuild the whole thing because my Realms subscription ended a few days later. My father wasn't able to renew it, too. I felt a bit of anger towards Jesse for doing all the stuff. I never found out why he had killed 'Alex' if she - it was actually Alex. I've never forgotten about this experience ever since then. Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Minecraft Bedrock Edition Category:Minecraft PE Category:Xbox Minecraft Category:Mysterious